A Good Mistake
by JustNeedToBreathe
Summary: It was a mistake. She shouldn't have asked him for help. But he helped her because he was in love with her. And if that was the closest he would get to being with her,he would do it. Three-shot. MOE!
1. Chapter 1

**JOE, KEVIN, AND NICK'S LAST NAME IS GRAY**

**IMPORTANT: Well, I wasn't home at all yesterday.**

**When I got home today my mom told me my little cousin had been at my house all day. Unfortunately, she knows my password for pretty much everything. Yes, I'm an idiot. Anyways she logged onto my fan fiction account and deleted **_**Right Kind of Wrong,**_** and everything I had saved from it. I'm so sorry. Anyways I'm making this three-shot to make up for it. And I'm changing my password for everything. Anyways hope you like it :)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Joe Gray was lying on his bed watching TV when his phone rang. He looked at the called ID and smiled immediately. It was his best friend, the girl he was in love with, Miley Stewart.

"Hello?"

"Hey Joe!" she exclaimed.

"Hey Miles, what's up?" he asked smiling.

"Just wanted to know if you wanna come over? I kind of wanted to talk you about something."

"Is everything okay?" he asked concerned.

Miley laughed, "Everything's fine. Don't worry. Just come over please."

Joe got up. "On my way."

"Okay, bye Joe. Love you."

Joe sighed knowing she didn't mean it like he wanted her to mean it, "Love you too."

Joe hung up the phone and put on his shoes and grabbed his jacket. He walked out of his room and went to knock on his two brothers' room, Kevin and Nick.

Nick answered the door. "Hey, what's up?"

"I'm going over to Miley's. I'll be back in a little while."

"Gonna tell her how you feel?" asked Nick smirking.

Joe ignored the comment and started walking down the stairs. "Bye Kevin!" he called.

"Bye!" he heard

Joe walked out the front door and broke into a run. He wanted to see her. Once he made it he ran up to the door and went in without knocking. Everyone was used to it anyway.

He walked into the kitchen. "Hi, Mr. Stewart" he said greeting Miley's dad.

"Hi, Joe. Here to see Miley?" he asked.

Joe smiled. "Yup. She in her room?"

"Yeah, just go on up."

"Thanks" he said heading for the stairs. He knocked on the door. Last time he hadn't knocked… Miley wasn't fully dressed.

Miley opened the door and smirked at him. "Thanks for knocking."

Joe blushed. "Must you bring that up every time I come over?"

"I'm sorry. It was just funny."

Joe smirked back at her and pushed her out of the way.

"Hey!" she exclaimed closing the door.

"Sorry. But I wanted to sit" he said sitting on her bed. "Now, what did you wanna talk to me about?"

"Well, I need some help."

"With?"

Miley stayed silent. "Well I don't really know how to say this…but will you be my boyfriend?"

Joe's eyes widened and he felt his heart beat faster. "What?"

"Not my real boyfriend," she explained, "I just wanna make this guy jealous."

Joe frowned. Might as well have asked him to kill himself. "Who's the guy?"

Miley blushed. "I don't think I can tell you that."

Joe rolled his eyes. "I need to know. So I can act all…boyfriend-y when he's around."

Miley's eyes lit up. "Does that mean you'll do it?" she asked excitedly.

"If you tell me who the guy is" said Joe even though his heart was breaking.

"It's…Nick" she said quietly.

"Nick who?" he asked dumbly.

Miley smacked his arm. "Who do you think? Nick Gray. Your brother."

Ouch. His own brother.

"Fine. I'll help you" he sighed. It would probably be the closest he would ever get to be her boyfriend.

Miley squealed and hugged him. "Thanks Joe. We can start tomorrow."

Joe hugged her back and got up. "I think I'm gonna go home now."

Miley's face fell. "But you just got here."

Joe shrugged. "I don't feel too well. I'll talk to you later."

Joe walked out leaving Miley confused.

**So leave your thoughts.**

**I'll post the next chapter tonight or tomorrow.**

**And remember it's only a three-shot.**

**And again sorry about **_**Right Kind of Wrong.**_

**I do plan on killing my cousin.**


	2. Chapter 2

**UM, SUP?**

**Yeah, so here's the next chapter of this thingy.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**: Gray House:**

Joe stormed into his house and went straight to Nick and Kevin's room, pushing the door open.

"Hey Joe wha-"Joe interrupted Nick pushing him on the bed.

"Dude, what's your problem?" asked Kevin getting up.

Joe ignored him and kept his eyes on Nick. "She likes you. YOU! I don't believe it. I waited I don't know how long for her and she ends up liking you."

"Joe I-"

"Let me talk damn it."

"Joe calm down" said Kevin.

Joe sat down frustrated. "Ugh, I don't get it. I'm her best friend. I talk to her more than any of you. How did she end up falling for Nick?"

"Joe, I'm really sorry" said Nick.

Joe gave him a small smile. "Naw it's cool. I shouldn't have blown up like that. It's not your fault she fell for you."

"I can talk to her if you want?" he offered.

Joe's eyes widened. "NO! She wants to make you jealous. She asked me to be her fake boyfriend. Just let me do this for a while. I wanna at least pretend she's actually mine."

Nick sighed. "Alright if that's what you want."

Joe got up. "It is. So just leave it alone for a while."

Nick nodded. "I am."

"Alright. Well I'm gonna go to my room. I love you little bro, but at the same time I kind of hate you."

Nick laughed. "Sorry."

Joe smiled and walked out of the room. Once Nick heard his bedroom door close, Nick got up and turned to Kevin. "I'm gonna go to talk to Miley."

"But Joe told you to stay out of it" protested Kevin.

"I know but- look I don't have time to explain right now. Just cover for me," he said walking out of the room.

"Where am I supposed to say you are?"

"Just say I went to get some Red Bull or something."

Kevin laughed and waved his hand telling him to go. Nick nodded goodbye and ran downstairs and all the way to Miley's house. Unlike Joe he actually knocked, and Mr. Stewart answered the door.

He looked at Nick surprised to see him. "Hello, Nick."

"Hi Mr. Stewart, not to be rude, but I really need to talk to Miley. Can I go see her?"

"Um, sure go ahead she's up in her room."

"Thanks," he called halfway up the stairs already. He knocked on her door and waited impatiently for an answer.

Miley opened the door looking surprised to see him as well. "Hi Nick. Come in"

Nick walked into the room and Miley closed the door.

"So…what brings you here?" she asked confused.

"You said you were gonna tell him how you feel!" he exploded.

Miley groaned. "He told you?"

"Yes. And he almost killed me too by the way. Why would you say you like me?!" he exclaimed.

"I panicked okay?! I'm sorry, but I don't know what to do anymore"

"Oh, I know. You should…tell him how you feel" he said sarcastically.

"I can't! It's hard okay? He's just so perfect, and awesome, and amazing."

"Where's your phone?" he asked suddenly.

"Uh, right here" she said taking it out of her pocket.

He grabbed it from her and started going through her phone.

Miley sighed. "I thought we were having a conversation here?"

He gave her back the phone. "Okay, I gotta go," he said walking out without another word.

"Wait! What did you do?" Miley called after him.

Nick ignored her said bye to her dad and ran out of the house.

Miley sighed and sat back down on her bed. Suddenly, she felt her phone vibrate.

Miley opened it up.

_1 New Message _

_From: Joseph_

_Okay, c u there :)_

Miley looked at it confused and checked to see when she sent him a message.

_To: Joe_

_Meet me the beach in 10?_

Miley groaned. "I'm gonna kill you Nicholas" she muttered to herself.


	3. Chapter 3

**Blah, George Lopez is on :)**

**Always makes my day.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Miley sighed reading the message from Joe over again. What was she supposed to tell him?

Suddenly her phone vibrated again. Another message.

_1 New Message _

_From: Joseph_

_I'm here. Where r u?_

Wow, she had just spent ten minutes reading the message over and over again.

She quickly replied that she was coming and ran downstairs. "Daddy, I'm going to the beach for a bit."

"Don't be out late!" he called back.

"I won't" she said walking out the front door and closing it behind her.

She made her way to the beach thinking about what she was going to say to him. She didn't want to tell him how she felt yet. Frustrated she took out her phone and called Nick.

"Hello?" he answered.

"What the hell am I supposed to tell him?" she asked.

"HOW YOU FEEL MILEY! TELL HIM HOW YOU FEEL!" he yelled.

Miley sighed. "I'm not ready to tell him yet."

"Why Miley? You know he loves you. He was obviously hurt when you told him you liked me. Why is it so hard for you to tell him?" he asked.

Miley stayed quiet.

"Miley?"

"I don't wanna get hurt," she replied finally.

Nick's voice softened. "He's not gonna hurt you. He loves you way too much."

"But we're best friends. Nothing will ever be the same if anything happens."

He sighed. "It's a risk you gotta take."

Miley smiled. "Okay thanks Nick. You totally just made me feel better."

"No problem. Oh, and since we're on the subject of love and all that, how does Lily feel about me?"

Miley laughed. "Bye, Nicholas," she said hanging up.

She got to the beach and saw Joe sitting on the sand. Miley walked up to him. "Hi."

He looked up and smiled. "Hey." He moved over, telling her to sit down.

She took a deep breath and sat down. She immediately put her head on his shoulder like she always did.

"So, why did you want me to meet you here?" he asked.

"Well, you left kind of early, and we didn't get to hang or anything."

"Sorry about that. There was a perfectly good reason for that."

Miley took her head off his shoulder and looked up at him hoping he might cave first. "And what reason is that?" she asked.

He smirked at her. "I'll tell you someday."

She rolled her eyes. "Whatever."

"So, you wanted to hang. What do we do?"

"Let's just…watch the waves for now," she decided.

Joe nodded. Miley was completely freaking out at this point. How was she supposed to just bring the subject up?

"Joe," she started her voice shaky.

He turned to her. "Yeah?"

"I…I uh" Miley stopped talking and looked down at the sand.

"What's wrong Miles?" he asked concerned.

Miley felt tears coming down her cheeks. She was crying?! Miley looked up at Joe hoping for some comfort.

"Woah, are you crying?"

Miley just shrugged. She felt his thumbs on her face wiping the tears away and nearly stopped breathing when he touched her.

"Tell me what's wrong Miley. Please?"

She decided to start speaking before she completely broke down. "I don't like Nick."

"You…you don't?" he asked.

"No. I can't like him. It's just weird, he's like my brother. And besides there's one boy I haven't been able to get out of my mind since the fifth grade."

Joe frowned. She didn't like Nick, but she still liked someone else. It really wasn't his day. "Who?"

Miley wiped away the last of her tears and focused on what she had to tell Joe. "Well, he was a seventh grader at the time. He's been my best friend since I was five. And I'm completely in love with him. If he doesn't wanna speak to me anymore I would totally understand. But he deserved the right to know and-"

"Miley!" Joe cut her off laughing.

She blushed. "Sorry."

"It's okay, but you were talking about me like I wasn't here. It was kind of weird."

Miley scowled. "How do you know I'm talking about you?"

"Best friend since you were five. When I was in seventh grade you were in fifth," he explained.

"Yeah, well I imagined telling you I loved you a lot different than this."

"Stop doing that!" he exclaimed suddenly.

"What?"

"Saying I love you, like it's no big deal. It's a big word, Miley."

"I know it is. I'm sorry. This just isn't turning out the way I pictured it."

Joe smiled. "It's exactly how I pictured it."

"How'd you picture it?"

"You, me, and the beach," he said.

Miley smiled at him. "That's not so bad, I guess."

"No, it's not. Now let's be completely serious for a moment."

"Okay?"

Joe stood up. "Get up," he told her.

Miley stood up facing him, confused.

He grabbed her hand, and started leading her away from the beach.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"I'm taking you home," he answered.

"Um, why?"

He shrugged, saying nothing else. Miley sighed and went along with it. When they got to her front porch, he turned to her.

"I love you so much Miley, it's not even funny. You're on my mind twenty-four seven. And more than anything in the world I want you to be mine."

Before she got to say anything he put his lips on hers and gave her a sweet kiss. When they pulled away, Miley was breathless.

"Wow."

He grinned. "So? Be mine?"

She smiled at him. "Absolutely. But I have a question."

"Okay. What is it?" he asked.

"You said you imagined confessing our love to each other at the beach. So why did you bring me here?"

"No. I imagined you telling me you loved me at the beach. I imagined me telling you I loved you, here on your porch," he explained.

"Why?"

"This is where we first met."

**Aha, corny much?**

**Leave reviews please!**


End file.
